Double Standard Affair
by jkkitty1
Summary: Napoleon and Illya follow up leads across the country while collecting samples of a new drug Thrush is cooking up. Napoleon finds he is having a problem with the method used to receive their information. Thanks to yelizaveta52 for her beta work.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Josephina Kuryakin arrived at Waverly's office feeling like a child caught doing something wrong. It was unusual for him to call down and 'ask' an agent to come up to his office. Trying to figure out what she might have done, she sat waiting to be called in.

Entering the office, she found it empty except for herself and Waverly who wasn't examining a file**, **as was his normal practice**,** but looking at her.

"Sit down Miss Kuryakin."

"Sir, is there a problem?"

"No but I do want to talk to you about the upcoming assignment I'm assigning to you."

Jo didn't understand where this was going. Usually she was given an assignment and orders.

"Doctor Phillippe Germani is a dangerous member of Thrush that has designed deadly drugs in the past that we've managed to stop before they spread but each one has been increasingly more dangerous than the last. All our operatives we have sent to stop him this time have been found dead. I need an agent who isn't known in San Diego but can get close to him."

"Yes sir, when do I go?"

"Not so fast, there are a few things you need to hear first. Mr. Germani is a violent man who enjoys controlling women with aggression and violence. His last girlfriend was found dead yesterday. His favorite type of women is weak and submissive. He prefers blue eyed women with long hair, especially redheads."

"I understand sir, what do you want me to do?"

"You'd have to change your demeanor completely to be his type. Let me make this clear, you don't have to accept this assignment, as his cruelty would be directed toward you in all areas of your relationship."

"Sir, I am assigned to UNCLE to do as I'm ordered."

Waverly raised his head quickly and stared her in the eyes. "Miss Kuryakin it's time you and your brother realize you're no longer only Soviet citizens. You're also American citizens and therefore you have a right to choice."

Jo said nothing as for a second then. "Not meaning any disrespect sir, may I ask you a question?"

A smile appeared on Waverly face. "I'll answer it without you asking. No I wouldn't be asking a male agent the same thing. Sex is something that is very powerful in our business. Many in Section 1 aren't sure women should be in the field. However, this is a program I strongly believe in. They are watching how you and Miss Dancer perform under this type of situation. I want to see it succeed but not at the unnecessary expense of my agents. Now if you have no other questions, can we continue?"

Jo nodded feeling as if she had been reprimand.

"Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin will be following up with the storage areas after you discover their location. Your assignment will be to find out where the samples of this drug are stored in the various cities through the country and find the formula. What we know is that Germani has a number of locations hidden in different locations. Finally, the doctor can no longer be left free to develop another drug. He's to be dispatched with extreme prejudice. Any questions?"

The last request was seldom issued but clear. She was to ensure Dr. Phillippe Germani was dead at the end of the assignment.

"I understand completely sir."

Arrangements made, Jo was on the next plane to San Diego.

…..

Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin entered Waverly's office and took their regular seats. Waverly had a number of files in front of him, and the men waited while he finished placing them in piles.

"Gentlemen," he said looking up at them while he spun the table around to place the files in front of them. "Miss Kuryakin has been able to determine that Thrush has one of its manufacturing and storage areas here in New York besides the home lab in San Diego. Although she doesn't have the exact location, she has obtained the phone number of the man the doctor has been calling."

"Just the phone number, sir?" Illya asked looking at the file in front of him. The information about the drug made him nervous. If successful it would condemn a person to a life with no will of their own.

"How sure are we about this drug, sir?"

"To your first question, we have just a phone number. The location is for you do determine. As for the accuracy of our information about the drug, you've both visited the medical section and seen the two men who were injected with it. Until we find an antidote according to the doctors they'll just sit in a room as vegetables. To this point, our labs haven't been able to develop an anything that makes a difference. We need pure samples of the drug and the formula. You assignment is to get a sample for us."

"Gentlemen it's important that we find the place and any other site Miss Kuryakin comes up with and destroy them. Unfortunately once you put each one out of business the next will be harder to destroy and more traps will be set for you. Good Luck." The dismissal was obvious.

Looking over the next folder, Waverly looked up to Napoleon clearing his voice.

"Yes, Mr. Solo is something not clear?"

"I was wondering how Miss Kuryakin is. She's been undercover for two weeks now and we haven't heard from her."

"She's doing her job as expected.I recommend you do the same. Now if you have nothing else, I suggest you get moving on your assignment."

Napoleon left without another word until they were in their office the door closed.

"Sometimes I wonder if he has a heart," his voice indicating his displeasure with his boss.

"My friend, you would do the same if an agent asked you a question like that." Although worried about her, himself, he understood Waverly's position.

"But she's your…"

"Do not go there Napoleon. I am very concerned about her but this life is her choice and we do not have the right to interfere with her decision."

"What happened to the man who told her he didn't want her to be a Section Two agent?" Napoleon demanded.

"I learnt that you cannot change what one believes they must do. You have made the decision to wait until after you are forty to marry admitting you cannot stop doing what you feel you were meant to do. Do not ask Jo to give up herbeliefs."

"I'm just worried," the American admitted.

"We both are. The sooner we get started, the sooner she will be back."

Napoleon took his file and soon the two were designing a plan to close up the New York lab and storage area.

New York

"The number is from a phone booth in Park Slope, Brooklyn." Napoleon showed his partner the slip of paper that Section Four tracked down for them.

"And where is Park Slope?" Illya asked while putting his glasses on to read the information handed to him

"Park Slope is a neighborhood in northwest Brooklyn. Remember that plane crash in 1960 where the plane cartwheeled up Sterling Place. That's the Park Slope neighborhood."

…

The phone booth was on a corner outside a florist shop on Flatbush Avenue. The men sat in a 1967 Plymouth Belvedere watching for the booth. Jo's message had said that Germani had called his man in New York every day at 4 am California time.

"Couldn't you check out a better car that this. It's not exactly flattering my image," Napoleon complained.

"According to Section Four research and their State Assemblyman this area is a neighborhood in serious trouble. Even the residents say that its rat-infested buildings are a serious blight and a breeding place for "prostitution, crime, vice, narcotics and immorality'. Your idea of a convertible would not be appropriate for this stakeout."

Napoleon mumbled something about always putting the best foot forward that made Illya roll his eyes and smirk.

As the sun rose over the area, the men were able to see the area they were in. The once beautiful Edwardian and Victorian row houses were pockmark with peeling paint, broken windows and missing stoop stones.

"The sign for rent on that building advertises eight units. Even in Russia that would be considered going too far," Illya said watching children spilling out the front door.

The children ran into the street playing tag around the car not paying attention to the dangers around them.

"Leave it to Thrush to set up their operations in a location that's already in need of help. The lady over there is opening her flower shop. Let's see if she can help us out."

As they entered the shop, the woman behind the counter reached under it and left her hand there. "What do you two want? You're not from around here."

Napoleon flashed one of his most dazzling smiles. "We're wondering if perhaps you could help us out."

"Are you two from that group trying to get rid of us and here to threaten me? I'm not one of these frighten rabbits who you men have been trying to coax or even scare into selling their homes and businesses. There is nothing worseyoucould do to me than take away what is mine. Now get out of my store and tell those monsters you're working for I'm not selling."

While Napoleon was keeping the woman's attention, Illya managed to get behind her. He grabbed her hand Just as she brought up a can of lye behind the counter. "Give me that you…you…"

Napoleon looked at the can of lye, "Why do you have that behind there?" "I'm gonna protect myself again them young hoodlums out there from stealing me blind. Or anyone else who tries." She gave both of them a look that dared them to try something, her accent getting thicker as she talked.

"We are not here to harm you. We might even be able to help you," Illya said his English accent becoming deeper.

"You're a limey?"

"I studied in England." Illya explained.

"Well ask your questions but no funny stuff." Continuing to smile, Napoleon said. "I'm Napoleon Solo and this is my partner, Illya Kuryakin. We work for an organization that is trying to put a stop to what has been happening in the neighborhood. There's a man who come to that phone booth out there every few days about 4 am and answers the phone. We're trying to find out where he goes." "About your height, blond hair and he limps?" She asked. "We really do not know what he looks like just that he answers the phone there." Illya explained. "That's the Harason's boy. Always was a troublemaker. Now he thinks he's some big shot that can push the people in the neighborhood around." She spit at the picture. "Well he doesn't scare me." "Do you know where we could find him?" "Him and those other varmints hang out at the broken down building on Seventh Avenue and Sterling Avenue. You can't miss it. There a big V out of the top floors." Napoleon kissed her hand before setting it down causing her to blush. "Thank you. And we'll clear out some of those varmints for you."


	2. Double Standard Affair Chapter 2

They drove up Sterling Avenue past the falling down building. Parking a few blocks from it, Napoleon changed his suit coat for a leather jacket. Illya smirked at the change. "Feeling out of place?"

"I just don't need another lecture about my clothing budget from Mr. Waverly besides this outfit fits in more than my suit jacket. And yes I do remember your warning not to wear my suit."

Illya grin grew as they ducked into the building across from their target. Using binoculars, they explored the inside of the building they believe Thrush was using for their lab.

"Strange. Even with the broken windows and open roof, nothing can be seen inside. I believe they'd reinforced the inside while leaving the outside as it was." Napoleon remarked after they had examined what they could see.

"There in the upper right window" Illya pointed as a Thrush guard could be seen walking inside the area. "If there was any question I think that takes care of it. Thrush is in residence. Now what?"

"We have one advantage. Thrush doesn't know we're about, so I suggest that we get in quietly, get the sample and you implode the building to destroy the rest of the supply."

"Sounds easy, any idea how to get in there without being detected?" Illya raised his eyebrows in question.  
>Napoleon was great for a fast plan but often short on details. "We go while it's still dark, as usual, tovarisch. Then we go in by the seat of our pants and hope our luck holds out."<p>

"Your luck you mean, mine is never good."

"You're such a pessimist Illya. They don't know we're found them or even that we're looking for them here. Let's find the back exit and see if we can get in that way. You have the explosives and can implode the building without trouble? "

The glare he received was a one that said 'you have to be kidding'. A shrug of the shoulders from Napoleon and they headed toward the building.

…..

Where the front had been cleaned of debris, the back was full of old furniture, appliances, and rubble from the building. The full moon above was enough to keep them from injuring themselves as they climbed over the items. One guard could be seen patrolling the area that Illya quickly took out before beginning to set his charges.

To implode the building he set the charges to remove the critical supports so that the building can no longer withstand the force of gravity and falls under its own weight. Numerous small explosives were strategically placed within the structure. He then set the connections so that they would progressively detonate on the supports throughout the building. He was surprised to find only three men were on the lower floor which was where he needed place the explosives to control the collapse.

While he was working on the charges, Napoleon slipped up the stairs encountering no one. The inside of the building had been repaired and each door labeled. On the third floor the outer door read Lab-only authorized personnel allowed.

Smiling he said to himself, "Seems like my invitation." Slowly he pushed the door open, revealing a fully stocked lab and only two men in white coats.

"Gentlemen, I hate to interrupt your work but I need to ask you to raise your hands."

The shocked men turned one knocking a beaker on the floor. Neither man seemed concern so Napoleon waved them away and into a corner.

"I need a sample of your creation. If I get what I want, I'll escort you out of the building before it blows; otherwise I'll leave you here to go up with the lab."

"That's murder, you can't do that," the older man whined.

"Outcome of the game, I'm afraid. Now give me the sample please." Napoleon asked once more this time with a sternness that indicated he would accept nothing less.

With a nod from the older man, the younger one approached the table removing a beaker. He poured a smaller amount into a glass flute and covered it. Unsure what to do next he stood there.

"You know that won't do you any good, don't you. It's only one part of three that is needed to complete the formula," the older man said a sense of defiance.

"Hand that to me," Napoleon pointed to the beaker. "That's our problem isn't it? Now gentlemen you can either precede me or stay here and die. Your choice."

The two quickly went in front of him heading for the outside. When they cleared the building, Napoleon spotted Illya with three guards unconscious behind a pile of rubble.

Joining him, the Russian complained, "This was too easy. Take cover and I'll bring this building down once we have the men picked up.."

Napoleon called for the removal of the prisoners. After the Section Five agents arrived and removed the Thrush personnel, Napoleon and Illya hid behind cover. Illya pressed his watch beginning the sequence of destruction causing the explosions to roar waking up the neighborhood and the resulting fire that lit up the night.

The results were a complete destruction of the building and secondary explosions indicated that the chemicals inside had also exploded. Mixing in the crowd of neighbors, they began to leave the area. Before completely escaping, Illya spotted the flower shop owner. She acknowledged them and whispered a thank you.

…

Harason stood between two bodyguards and Phillippe Germani who was furious. Firing off questions, "How had UNCLE found out about his New York headquarters?" "Why was security so lacking?" and "How was it Harason you were not on site when it was invaded?" Yet he never stopped talking long enough for Harason to answer. It will take months to recreate the amount of the drugs destroyed in your building."

"Mr. Germani, I can't answer your questions. They were suddenly there and before we could fight back the building was gone." Harason knew his life over unless he could come up with some answers.

"You're useless." Germani said but then smiled. "No I do have a use for you. Take this screw-up down to the labs. Tell the doctors you have another volunteer for his experiment."

"You can't do that. I can still help you," Harason screamed as he was taken away.

"Get me Milwaukee and Houston," he demanded of his other bodyguard so angry he didn't see the woman listening from the bedroom doorway.

After he had spoken to both cities, he headed toward the labs to watch their new lab rat go through his paces. Before leaving he yelled into the bedroom, "I'll be back soon and you better be ready to make me forget my problems. Or this time you'll feel more than just my fist."

After he left, Jo called in her report directly to Waverly. Although not having the phone number yet, at least UNCLE knew where to start.

"Any problems Miss Kuryakin?" Waverly asked.

"Nothing I cannot handle sir." She answered unconsciously covering up the bruises on her arms.

"If it gets too much, remember we can pull you out."

"I will see it through to the end sir." A noise made her start, "He is coming back. I'll try to get more information for you as soon as possible." With that she disconnected and hid her communicator again.

…..

Milwaukee

Getting off the airplane at Mitchell field, Napoleon once more smiled at the stewardess and tucked her number into his pocket. Illya rolled his eyes and headed down the steps after him.

"I thought you were settling down. Do you intend to give her a call?"

"I'm trying to be faithful to Jo, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy a pretty face and a little flirting at times. And in answer to your question, no I don't intend to give her a call. Let's hit UNCLE's office here. Maybe they'll be able to recommend a good place to stay"

"Our agents here have been looking so let's hope they have something for us."

The field office was a small building on St Paul Avenue. In the back of a record shop was a small office, communication center, and room. The agent who ran it was a cheerful man who they had called to meet them there.

"Napoleon, Illya so nice to see you again. You do liven up the place when you show up. So what can I do for you this time?" Don Brattner, head of the Milwaukee Office, said, excited to see the two agents. Last time they had worked with him was in The Invisibility Affair where Thrush had used an invisible dirigible in an attempt to take over the world again.

"Hi Don. I see Thrush didn't get the office condemned yet. Through it looks like the dilapidation in this area isn't getting any better." Napoleon said while shaking the man's hand.

"We're actually moving. They're tearing down the block for a new expressway in a few months. The new place is actually very nice." Don explained. "Now what can I do for you two?"

"We're expecting a message from the Old Man. Thrush has a lab in the area that needs to be destroyed after we get something from the building," Napoleon explained.

"Are you planning on blowing it up then I need to let the police know?" While working the Russian the last time he was in town had given him a decent respect for the man's abilities.

"Waverly's already taken care of it. We just need to let him know the location." Illya informed Barthner.

"Okay then on to the information I have for you. New York asked that I find the location of this phone number if possible. It's a 473 exchange which would be a Menomonee Valley number. But I wasn't able to limit it closer than that."

"What and where is this Menomonee Valley? Do you have a map of it?" Napoleon  
>asked.<p> 


	3. Double Standards Affair Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Proud of his city, Brattner explained the area's history to the New York agents. "When you came over the Sixth Street Viaduct, the land under it is considered the Menomonee Valley. It a U-shaped land formation along the southern end of the Menomonee River. There's about 1400 acres, much of it converted from wetlands to dryland.

"With its access to the river and railroad yards, most of the valley was used for disbursing goods made in the city in the early days. It became the warehouse district in the early 1900's but most of the places moved out of there to more suitable locations leaving many of the buildings empty. I don't have a map of the valley but do have this picture."

Illya glanced over the picture. "This is a large area to try to search, do you have any ideas?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say the Pfister and Vogel tannery building. It's one of the strongest buildings still standing. The river and train tracks are still right there and the building isn't due to be razed for five years or so."

Napoleon whistled at the sight of it. "And the owner now?"

"A company called Mughetto Enterprising. Do either of you speak Italian?"

"Thrush in Italian, surprise, surprise," Napoleon shook his head. "I'll never get over how brazen these guys are. Okay, it's too dark to do examine it tonight when we don't know the area. Do you have any suggestions for a place to stay?"

"Waverly has allowed us to make an agreement with Comfort Inn and Suites Downtown. It's on Ninth and Wisconsin and has a view of the valley if you get a room on the building's South side. I'll get you a room or would you rather two rooms."

"One will due. Mr. Waverly does not believe in coddling his agents," Illya said lifting his eyes from the pictures in front of him. "This is a large area to search Napoleon. We will need to narrow it down before attempting to get in and out safely."

"I'd be willing to help you guys out," Brattner offered. "I don't get into the action too often."

"How about we meet here tomorrow and see what we can come up with?" Napoleon suggested as they left for the hotel.

…..

After checking for electronics in their room, the agents reported in. Waverly had relayed that Jo hadn't been able to get the Houston phone number yet, but that she was still working on it.

The window in their room did give them a look at the valley. With binoculars, they were able to see the warehouse they would be exploring the following morning.

"The river and train tracks would make it easy for them to get their part of the formula out without going through the airport. They could transport it to a small airport and then ship it out." Illya said turning from the window.

"I was thinking the same thing. Let's get some rest. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day."

….

Brattner although unhappy not to be included in the searching for the warehouse, he was actually relieved to be manning the communication center.

Napoleon and Illya parked their car on one of the side roads of the Valley. They moved as close to the tannery as was safe and watchedthe activity going into and out of the building. The number of white coat men present reaffirmed that they had the right building. Also the men standing in the doorway and walking around the building assured them that Thrush was there in number.

"I wonder if they were this well guarded before our actions in New York." Illya said more to himself than his partner.

"Our actions? If I remember right you're the one who imploded their building," Napoleon teased.

"Well you stole their formula," Illya reminded him.

"Ok, true. I think we've made them a little nervous. However, I don't think these guys believed the warning. Look how they're relaxing on their rifles and the white coats are just standing around smoking. I suggest we take advantage of their disbelief and get the formula before you blow the place."

…

The dark hid the agents who were wearing camouflage makeup and Illya had a black hat to cover his hair. Surprised to see other white coats men outside, they waited until two were returning to the factory by themselves. Following the men in, they ensured no one else was around before Illya took out the small one while Napoleon place his gun to the other one's head.

"Don't move!" The American ordered.

Illya quickly stripped his downed man of his white coat and ID before hiding the body in an empty room.

"Do you need rope?"

"I'm afraid I hit him a little too hard so no rope will be needed."

"You killed him?" The prisoner Napoleon was holding asked.

"He's dead. Now unless you want to join him you'll take us to the labs where the drug is being made." Napoleon emphasized his point by pressing his gun in harder.

'Which drug do you want?"

The question surprised the agents and after a moment of silent communication, Illya asked. "How many drugs do you have going here?"

After some hesitation the gun was pushed harder into his back, the frightened man answered quickly, "Three at this time but only two of them are completely made here."

"Where are the labs?"

"Third floor," Now that the man was talking he was answering every question without thinking about it twice.

"How many people are in right now?" Illya asked knowing that anything Thrush was creating would not be for the betterment of the human race.

"No one. It 's lunch time and everyone was outside."

"What do you want to do?" Solo asked Kuryakin.

"Get as many of the samples as we can. We have," he looked at his watch, "Only 30 minutes before my presents go off."

While waiting for the right time to go in, the two had placed explosives where Illya had directed.

"What's your name?"

"Samuel."

"Okay Samuel you're going to lead my partner and I to the lab without any trouble. My response time with the gun is very good so I wouldn't try anything."

Samuel led the way with Napoleon behind him and Illya watched the rear. The ground floor was covered in old machines and leather products. The lighting was poor with most of the lights burned out.

When they arrived at the stairs, they could see moisture covering the walls and the metal steps. Rising careful they found the third floor door refinished. Samuel opened the door slowly and step through quickly followed by the UNCLE agents.

Illya hurried into the modern lab that had three counters loaded with papers and beakers of liquid. He gathered the samples and paperwork while Napoleon kept watch. Within ten minutes, Illya rejoined his partner and they headed out of the building.

When they reached the bottom stairs, Illya pulled the fire alarm sending everyone outside running away from the building. They joined the fleeing men and had made it almost to their car before they heard, "That's Solo and Kuryakin!" shouted from one of the guards.

Pushing Samuel away from them, they jumped into the car and Illya began to pull out. A few bullets hit the back of the car as Illya reached the railroad tracks followed closely by two cars. The bouncing of the car caused Napoleon to miss the cars behind them until one lucky bullet managed to blow out a tire causing the car to flip over.

Once they were free of the tracks and on the street, Illya turned toward St. Paul Street. What they didn't expect was the factory whistle announcing the end of the night shift and people pouring out of the buildings before them.

Illya stomped on the gas causing the tires to screech as the car shot forward. Napoleon had continued to have his gun out but he couldn't risk shooting because of the overcrowded street. The innocents didn't stop Thrush from firing at the agents with the metal plunk of bullets hitting the trunk but missing the back window making Illya drive faster.

Making a sharp left, the car skidded around the corner on two wheels before it straighten out and landed on all four. Rushing forward, Illya cut off a large truck just missing its front bumper and then taking a right into an open parking garage. The car following them missed their turn and hurried past them.

Letting Thrush get further away, Napoleon checked himself over and asked. "When was the last time you qualified for your driving skills?"

"Actually just last week."

"And you passed?"

"I did not say that. The instructor said he would retest me next time we were in town."

"Well I would suggest you don't drive like you just did or you'll never pass. I think we've lost the car. How close do we need to be for the signal to set off the explosives?"

"We are fine," and with that he pressed his watch. The responding blast could be heard from a few miles away.

"Do you think they found any of the explosives?"

"From those sounds, I doubt it. Hopefully they took our warning to heart and cleared out." Illya said. Killing was something he did, but didn't enjoy.

"Let's report to Brattner and Mr. Waverly. Maybe we'll get a break and get to spend time in bed before heading for Houston."


	4. Double Standard Affair Chapter 4

Chapter 4

…..

Germani threw his phone at the wall before slamming the door. Another hit on his storage labs. Where was the leak? Someone in his organization was helping UNCLE. Seeing the woman on his bed, he took off his belt taking his anger out on her.

After he left the room, Jo pulled herself out of the bed. Moving slowly she retrieve the phone. Although broken, the last number was displaced. Calling in, she reached Waverly.

"Report Miss Kuryakin."

As she gave him the phone number, a small groan of pain escaped her.

"Miss Kuryakin are you alright?"

"It is nothing sir that I cannot handle. I still am looking for the formula and the actual sample. I'll have them when Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin get here."

"Miss Kuryakin I expect you to be honest with me. Are you in shape to continue this assignment?"

"Yes sir, I am." She assured him making sure to hold back any sign of pain.

"Solo and Kuryakin are in Houston now. Report in tomorrow." And with that he disconnected.

The pain from Germani beating had her crawling back to bed. "I do not know how much longer I can keep up this weak and submissive act. It will be a pleasure to kill him when this assignment is over. Not so much for me, but all the women he has treated like this and killed in the past." she softly said to herself before falling asleep.

….

Houston

The agents woke up as an announcement notified them that the plane was headed into the newly opened Houston Intercontinental Airport. Their hope that they would get a good night's sleep was granted as they called in their report.

"Open Channel D."

"Hello, Napoleon. How is the weather there in Texas?" The reception said in a sully voice.

"It's warm and sunny. The blue sky is begging for lovers to walk under it and enjoy what it has to offer….."

"Is there a purpose to this weather forecast or do you have a report to give Mr. Solo," Waverly broke into the conversation.

"Sorry sir. Just notifying you of our arrival. Did Jo...Miss Kuryakin get the number we need?"

"Miss Kuryakin has managed to get the phone number off Germani's phone and the Houston office was looking into it. You'll meet up with our agent there and plan your next step." Waverly clicked off.

Checking into the Houston Best Western, they made arrangements to meet with Juan Lopez Marcos, the Houston agent in charge in the morning.

…..

Rested**,** the next morning**,** they entered the field office and headed to Marcos office.

"Napoleon, Illya, it's been awhile. I hear you've been running around the country trying to shut Germani's operation down." Juan Lopez said offering them some coffee and sweet rolls.

Although Napoleon took coffee and waved off the sweet rolls, Illya helped himself to a double portion.

"No breakfast this morning, Illya?"

"Oh he ate already, it was a buffet. This is just his morning snack," Napoleon teased his partner.

"I have a fast metabolism and need to eat frequently," Illya said looking down at the file on the desk. "What do you have?"

"The phone number Waverly sent was from the Acres Homes area. The conditions in the site are not good. It's a heavily wooded, sparsely settled slum without adequate transportation or government services. There are a few old factories that were family owned. However with all the tension in the area, they're empty now and a perfect place for Thrush to hide out." Marcos explained to the agents. "I had my men out last night, and they think this is the most likely location. No one has used the building in years, but last night there was a lot of traffic in and out of the area. Quite a number of the people had rifles with scopes."

Napoleon and Illya looked over the photos and had to agree that this was the type of place Germani has been choosing.

"Sounds like they might be looking for some visitors," Napoleon said.

"And we are not going to disappoint them I suppose?" Illya said closely looking at the pictures.

"I think if we can set up a diversion, we could get in without being seen," Napoleon suggested looking to Illya for his opinion.

A small smile highlighted the Russian's face, "I think I could arrange for one."

"I thought you might be able to handle it. Alright once the fireworks begin, and Illya don't make it too destructive, we'll enter the building, retrieve the samples, and then blow the place."

"I suppose I'll need to clear this with the Houston police," Marcos picked up the phone to call his police connection. After thirty minutes of wheeling and dealing including a set of tickets to the 1968 MLB All-Star Game that the Astros were hosting the deal was made.

A questioning look from Illya had Juan explaining. "We do things a little different here. By keeping the police informed of things we might do, when possible, it saves problems later on. And a little grease does move the process along faster."

"Why would you want grease to get the job done?" Illya asked.

"He means a little bribe helps get things done faster." Napoleon explained.

"I do not understand why you American insist on using idioms to get your point across."

Juan and Napoleon laughed before the three of them set up their plan of action.

….

Late at night, Juan's men placed the set of charges in the surrounding fields where Illya directed. As the small explosions began in the field outside, the New York's agents climbed into the building. Once safely inside they crossed the warehouse heading toward the door on the other side of the factory. There they opened the inside door into a dark room.

Illya looked concerned and his eyes rapidly scanning the area.

"What's the problem?" Napoleon asked feeling his partner's anxiety as they entered the room.

"This is too easy. I do not like the feel of it. There were so many guards out there that I find it hard to believe there aren't any inside here."

"Perhaps that's because we were expecting you and wanted it to be a surprise, Mr. Kuryakin."

A voice said as the lights of the room were snapped on. The sound of rifle bolts being slide in place had the agents raising their hands.

They were quickly searched and relieved of their basic equipment.

"You couldn't have had the feeling before we enter the room," Napoleon said turning his back on the room.

"Why, you never listen to me when I do?" Illya responded ignoring the men surrounding them.

"Gentlemen, I believe your attention should be on me instead of this silly arguing you're engaged in. My name is Emiliano Loyola, the head of this operation here. As your have guessed I have one part of the formula and intent to keep it. My fellow agents who sites you destroyed are no longer with us. I understand they were introduced to the completed formula, something I don't intend to join them in."

"I can't say I'm happy to meet you." Napoleon said.

"Well we'll see if we can make you happy. Seeing you're so interested in the lab, I think we'll give us a tour and a taste of our produce."

"We've ate already this evening but thanks for the offer," Napoleon quipped.

"Oh but I insist. Besides, I understand Mr. Kuryakin is always hungry. Take them to the lab and be careful. They didn't earn their reputation by accident."

…..

On the walk to the lab the agents were watched over and surrounded by Thrush agents. The only point in their favor was that they were forced to keep their hands on their head and not tied behind them.

At the lab door, they entered and were immediately encircled by the guards. Allowed to lower their hands, they looked over the lab. Two lab assistants were sitting over Bunsen burners ignoring the men who had entered.

"Gentlemen, this is where the final portion of the drug is created before it sent to Germani." Loyola saw the look from Napoleon and Illya.

"Don't you find it interesting Illya, how often Thrush has to brag about their activities and how that bragging allows us to defeat them in the end." Napoleon said flippantly.

The Thrush chieftain shook his head. "The destruction you did to the other factories will be quickly resolved as long we keep in business. And now that we've you as our guest, there shouldn't be anything that keeps us from completing our plans."

"And they always say they will win. They just do not give up, do they Napoleon."

"Enough!" Loyola yelled losing his temper. "This isn't a joke. It will take an hour or so to mix up enough of the ingredients for the drug, and then we'll see how funny you find this. Take these two to a cell. Make sure their separated and search them thoroughly. We don't want them to leave before we allow them to try out product."

...

The guards shove their guns into Illya and Napoleon's backs directing them toward a reinforced cell.

Illya had been waiting for the careless moment like this. Turning quickly he kicked and connected firmly with the guard's hand sending the gun flying through the air and landing several feet away. In answer to Illya's attack, the guard brought a fist up toward Illya's face but the Russian was able to turn causing the punch to hit his shoulder. Sidestepping the rushing guard, he delivered a karate chop to his neck bringing the attacker down.

Illya's attack managed to distract Napoleon's guard long enough for him to fall toward the gun. Before he was able to reach it, a kick to his kidney followed by one to his ribs caught him by surprise and had him rounding into a ball. As his guard went toward the gun, Napoleon scissor kicked him bringing him to the ground.

The two rolled on the floor attempting to get the best of the other. When the guard was on top he attempted to use a left hook to knock Napoleon out, but a quick move had the fist missing and hitting the cement floor followed by the falling guard. The second it took for him to rise, Napoleon placed a karate chop to his trachea. The breaking sound was soon followed by choking as the man died.

"It took you long enough," Illya complained.

"Smart-alert Russian. They always have the bigger guy watching me," Napoleon said.

Offering him a hand up, Illya watched as his partner grabbed his back. "Are you okay?"

"Ask me when I need to pee next time. Let's get out of here and set this area ablaze." Limping Napoleon followed his partner out as quickly as he could.

…..

Napoleon and Illya ran though the warehouse just as Juan Lopez men entered. Between the UNCLE agents, the Thrush personnel were rounded up and taken to a holding area except for Loyola.

The Thrush chieftain was escorted back in the building while Napoleon retrieved the samples and paperwork.

"So Mr. Loyola, would you like to talk to us, or should we leave you go and let Germani get his hands on you? I understand he's still looking for guinea pigs for his drugs." Napoleon offered.

"You can't that. UNCLE doesn't allow it."

"UNCLE isn't here just Illya and I, and we don't always follow the rules. Your choice?"

Looking at the two agents, the Thrush agent could see they were serious. "You'll keep me safe?"

'"It's our job whether I like it or not. Personally I'd like you to refuse the deal and let Germani make you his new lab rat, but you'll be kept safe in jail," Napoleon said.

Nodding, Loyola followed the CEA out.

Illya set an explosive that would destroy the room and it's contains but would be easy for the fire department to control.

"I suggest we hurry before the fire traps us," Illya stated.

Once outside the fire department arrived and put out the fire although the room had been destroyed.

Leaving Loyola with the local office, the men headed toward San Diego and Germani.

San Diego

Finally in San Diego, Napoleon and Illya took a few hours of down time to catch up with their sleep. Each stop had been a fight and now they had reached the end of the line.

"They will be expecting us and will not be happy with what we have done to their operation up to this point," Illya said as he lay down.

"I know, but Jo's here so we'll have support. Plus she'll have the formula and samples. It's just too bad she couldn't clear out until we were able to destroy the other cities. I'm surprised Germani hasn't suspected her yet."

"Waverly said her cover was foolproof. Is four hours enough sleep for you?"

Nodding his head Napoleon wondered what type of cover was protecting her as his eyes closed in sleep.


	5. Double Standards Affair Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Looking out their hotel window, the agents could see the San Diego–Coronado Bay Bridge was in the process of being completed for its grand opening next year.

"Good thing that bridge isn't completed. It would give Thrush an easy access to the Naval Base to try their drug on." Napoleon said more to himself than Illya.

"Even without the bridge, I believe we have discovered why they are operating in the area.

Napoleon and Illya headed toward San Carlos an upper class neighborhood in the eastern area of San Diego. Surrounded by mountain in the background and a river in front of it, the setting is peaceful and welcoming.

"Uccello Inc. What a charming name. I see he moved his operation uptown this time that building looks new." Napoleon said, not surprised that it would be very different than the rest of the sites. "No slums for him only the best."

Looking down on the operation from the catwalk, Napoleon and Illya could see that although they had destroyed the other three labs this one was ready to ship out doses of the drug.

"We need to destroy this area and everything in it, Napoleon. Those boxes easily hold enough drugs to contaminate the Naval Base."

"I agree. Let's plant the explosives, find Jo and the information she has then take care of this germ workshop."

Carefully they placed explosives in various spots throughout the factory. At times, they just missed a guard or two. When they met back at the starting point, they headed toward where Jo had hidden the information and the sample.

Turning a corner, they ran into a group of guards returning from lunch. Before they could retreat a second group came behind them. With no place to run they did the only thing they could and surrendered.

"Solo and Kuryakin we've been expecting you. Mr. Germani is especially looking forward to having a conversation with you. Move it," the head of the group ordered.

The phone woke Phillippe Germani, "This better be good." He demanded as he answered.

He listened and a smile spread across his face. "Bring them to my quarters. I'll be waiting for you."

The woman in his bed started to rise but he barked, "Stay in bed. When I get back I'll feel like celebrating. You better make it worth it."

…..

Arms bound behind their back, Napoleon and Illya were pushed into a carpeted room and shoved to their knees. Germani looked down on them his robe open enough to show he had nothing on beneath it.

Their Thrush capturer could tell the UNCLE agents had been roughed up but the greater number of his men had kept them from escaping. Not a stupid man, he knew that if they had been evenly matched they wouldn't have been caught.

"Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin, it's so nice to have you join me." His gloating set Illya off.

"Well for one of us at least," Illya spat out earning him a backhand across his face.

"You'd be wise to keep your tongue civil. I have a number of questions that you'll answer for me." His smile gave an indication of what would happen if they didn't.

"I'm sorry but we aren't allowed to share. Mr. Waverly frowns on that." Napoleon quirked back. "He wouldn't be happy."

As Phillippe brought his hand back to slap Napoleon, the bedroom door open and his bed partner walked out. A thin negligee covered very little of her. Bruises could be seen covering her arms and other parts of her body. "What is the matter, Doctor?" she asked in a meek voice.

Looking at the men, she saw a look of confusion and anger on Napoleon's face.

"Get back in that bed," the Thrush scientist commanded her. His voice rising in anger.

"But why are they so beaten up? What is going on?" Her voice was low and timid.

He turned, quickly backhanding her and sending her to the ground. Napoleon began to rise to go to her aid.

"Still the gentlemen Mr. Solo. If I were you, I'd be more worry about my own plight which is about to take a turn for the worst." Turning back to her, he roared. "I said get back to bed."

She rose from the ground and quickly left the room. After he was sure she was out of the sight, he ordered, "Take these two down to the cells and find out the information I want. I don't care how you do it but keep them alive. I've waited way too long to settle a score with them."

They were pulled up and each was held tightly by a guard on both sides and a rifle pointed directly at their head. As they were being pushed out of the room, slapping could be heard from the bedroom.

…..

The interrogation went on for hours before the two men were dumped in the cell. Napoleon and Illya looked at their surrounding discovering they were in a standard Thrush cell with no windows, a door that electronically opened and closed, and a small bucket to use for a toilet. No water or food was in sight.

After checking for listening devices, hidden cameras and a way out, they examined each other. Though badly bruised with some contusions and cuts neither were seriously hurt at this time.

"They will be returning soon. Any ideas Napoleon?"

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Napoleon demanded in answer to his statement.

"She is doing her job. We need to get out of here now, so instead of worrying about what is happening with Jo right now you need to help me find a way out."

"You consider that doing her job, sleeping with that man. Letting him use her…." Before he could continue they heard footsteps outside the cell.

Moving to each side of the door, they waited for it to open.

When it did, Jo entered saying, "It is just me." Holding her hands up in surrender, she entered. "Help me get this guard in here."

Illya hurried and pull the man in.

Napoleon looked her up and down and with bitterness said, "Aren't you a bit cold in there outfit?"

Pulling the robe closer over her, "I am fine."

"Why Jo? Why did you let him beat you and whatever else you two were doing?"

"I did what I needed to do to get the job done. I do not have time for your child-like behavior Solo. I retrieved the data and samples you need." She bit her words off one at a time then turned and handed their guns and communicators to Illya along with the information and samples.

"You are coming with us? This is all the information, is it not?" Illya was concern for her.

"I have one more thing to do but here are your guns and the detonator that Germani took off you. Give me thirty minutes then blow the buildings"

"And what's so essential that you have to go back?" Although he knew it was wrong he asked, "Sleeping with him one more time."

With teeth clenched, she said. "I have an assignment to complete. Waverly wants him dealt within extreme prejudge! I will see you outside in a while."

Turning, she left not looking back.

"We need to leave Napoleon," Illya said when he noticed his partner staring at the door Jo had just exited through.

"Why did I say that?" He said softly.

"That my friend is something you will have to figure out for yourself after we finish this affair."

….

They had almost made it to the door when the alarmed began to blare. They hit the exit running and guns blazing. Once outside, they dove for cover slowly making their way out the gate. Safely away from the building, they waited for Jo to join them.

…

As Jo opened the door to the bedroom, Germani grabbed her around her throat pressing a gun in her neck. The alarms had awakened him from the knock out drug she had administered from her ring.

"You bitch, this is your doing. Who are you really?" he demanded.

"Josephina Kuryakin," she told him angry coloring her voice. "Your downfall and revenge for all the women you have killed."

"You're an UNCLE agent?"

"Yes and your executioner

He threw her from him causing her to fall to the ground. "I'm going to take my time killing you. Stand up." He motioned with his gun.

As she began to stand a knife suddenly appeared in her hand for a second before it was flying into his heart. A moment before it hit him, his gun went off hitting her in the chest. Both fell to the ground. Germani dead, Jo critically hurt.

…..

Napoleon looked at his watch for the umpteenth time shoving it in Illya's face. "She's late."

"I know what time it is. She will be here," Illya said without conviction.

"I'm going after her." He felt his partner touch his arm. Turning he said softly, "I know something is wrong."

The agents managed to get back to the bedroom without being seen. Entering the room, they found the Jo bleeding and unconscious.

Finding a weak and thready pulse, they spend a few precious moments padding her chest with a towel and tying a strip of a sheet to hold it in place. Napoleon carefully lifted her and the three left the room. The Solo's luck held and they made it outside the compound without being stopped. Picking up the material they had received before, they headed toward a car whose driver was just getting out.

Illya pulled out his ID and commandeered the car as they raced toward the nearest secure hospital which was the Naval Medical Center, next to Balboa Park. Holding Jo on his lap and pressing on the dressing, he pulled out his ID as they approached the gate.

Stopped by the guard at the entrance, Napoleon explained quickly.

"I'm Napoleon Solo of UNCLE. My agent has been stabbed and has lost a lot of blood. She needs medical care immediately."

The guard looked over at Illya who also held up his ID but smartly didn't speak knowing his accent might prevent immediate access. The guard called over his partner who led the car to the hospital entrance where another guard accompanied them to the Emergency Room.

While the doctor examined Jo, Illya filled out her forms while the CEA saw to it their identifications were confirmed and reported in to Waverly arranging for the information to be picked up by an UNCLE carrier.

The doctor came out to explain her injuries and looked over the men. "Are you cops or something? What happened to her? She has some very serious injuries beside the gunshot. There are a lot of new injuries but some of them are very old."

"Something like that," Napoleon said.

"She is my sister. Her ex-husband had kidnapped her and responsible for what happened to her. We have been looking for her for awhile." Illya lied knowing that abuse was common among the people who came to the ER.

"Our UNCLE will be sending an ambulance to transfer her to one of our medical centers. When will she be able to move?" Napoleon wanted to get her out of there as quickly as possible.

The doctor was one who took his calling very seriously and could cause problems with the authorities that they didn't need to deal with right now although Napoleon knew he'd recommend to Waverly that they look at the man for possible UNCLE service.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me the whole truth, gentlemen?" Suspicion still present as her spoke.

"All we can tell you is that Mr. Kuryakin is her brother, the man who did this to her is no longer a problem, and we are the good guys." Napoleon knew he wasn't giving the doctor what he wanted, but it was the most he could give.

"She'll be stable enough to move tomorrow as long as she'd be in a decent faculty. But somehow I have feeling that won't be a problem. You can see her in a few minutes."


	6. Double Standard Affair--Final

Chapter 6-Finish

Once Jo had recovered enough to be debriefed, Waverly came to her. After he gathered the information he required, he sat back and addressed her.

"I do not appreciate my agents lying to me Miss Kuryakin." The reproach was thick in his voice.

"Sir?"

"When I ask how an agent is I expect them to be honest. You could have jeopardized the affair. I read your medical report and many of the injuries you sustained were before the shooting. Or did I misunderstand the report?"

"No sir, you are correct."

"Would you like to explain to me why you didn't tell me how you actually were?"

"I felt it might interfere with the assignment if I were pulled."

"You need to understand the seriousness of this lack of judgment. You'll be on a week of in house suspension. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Next time I expect the truth so that I may make the decision about your ability to continue with the assignment."

As he walked out the door, he smiled, "And the suspension will be served when you're well enough to be on desk duty. I hope it has an effect on your future activities."

Waverly left shaking his head. It always surprised him how much his agents were willing to put up with for the sake of humanity. Knowing the next time it came down to her life or the assignment she would choice the later, he smiled.

Many of the other chiefs had accused him a giving his people have too much of a free hand in the assignments. However, he knew that his men and women were the best. They were the ones who dealt with evil throughout the world. They died, to defend not only their countries but the world. What his counterparts considered free reign was his belief in each and every one of them.

The promise he had just received was meant at the moment. But when needed, Miss Kuryakin and the rest of his agents would freely give their lives to ensure the completion of their duty.

…..

Napoleon had not spoken to Jo during her time in medical about what had happened during the affair. His discussions were on how she was. However when she was released he was there to drive her home.

On the way he could stay quiet no longer demanding, "What did you think you were doing sleeping with Germani?"

"What I was ordered to do. I do not wish to discuss this with you Napoleon. Mr. Waverly assigned me the affair and I have discussed my actions with him. Just drop it."

"Drop it. I find you obviously sleeping with another man and you want me to drop it." Anger coloring his speech.

"That man was the enemy and I was ordered to get the information at all cost. This was the only way to get it." She turned away from him and looked out the window.

"But there are other ways to get information besides sleeping with the enemy." His voice becoming louder as he continued.

"Oh and you would never do it." Sarcasm obvious in her voice.

Napoleon opened his mouth to reply but a cold look from Jo had him stopping. "It isn't the same."

"You are right. For you it does not have to be an assignment," Jo accused him as they pulled up in front of their apartment building. She jumped out of the stopped car and headed toward the door.

"Jo!" Napoleon shouted after her but she ignored him entering the building and heading up the stairs.

….

Napoleon just managed to catch up to her and get into her apartment before almost getting hit from the door Jo slammed.

"Out Solo, I have no wish to continue this discussion."

"I was worried about you," he said trying to calm her down.

"You were not worried. You are condescending and a hypocrite. I did my job the only way it could be done."

"Sleeping with the enemy was the only way you could get it done? Give me a break, Jo. I'm sure you could have avoided it."

"Oh so now you are questioning my judgment. Are you so blind you do not see how inconsistent this discussion is? Your sleeping with the enemy is okay but for me it is not. Leave now!"

Napoleon sat down, head in his hands. "I love you Jo, but he could have killed you."

"Just like you with Angelique or perhaps Serena. Or is it because you are a man and I am just a woman."

"You know that's not how I think of you." His voice became lower and frustration was apparent.

"I am not blind I understand how you see me. You just do not trust me and think my decisions are not thought out perhaps. Or you assume I enjoyed my time with that maniac?"

"Of course not." He was shocked that she would believe that.

Slowly and angry she said, "Get out of my apartment before I say something that cannot be taken back."

Jo headed to her bedroom slamming the door and leaning on it She was so angry at him right now she couldn't even handle his one-sided attitude any longer.

A few minutes later she heard a quiet knock on the door. "Jo?"

"Get out!"

Napoleon knew there was no way he could talk to her in this mood so left after setting the alarms.

…

Later that evening a knock on the door had Jo looking through her peek hole.

"Go away, I do not wish to see you."

"Jo let me in to talk to you. To explain how worried I was."

"No!"

"I do have a key, you know."

"And I have a gun and know how to use it." With that she moved away, and soon heard him scuffing down the hall.

…..

When there was a knock the next morning, Jo yelled out. "I am not going to talk to you Solo go away and leave me be."

"It is me Josephina," Illya called back.

After assuring that Napoleon wasn't with her brother she opened the door.

The chill coming off Jo had him stepping back.

"What is going on?" He had not met up with Napoleon since the afternoon before.

"I will not put up with Napoleon and his two-sided standard."

"I believe you mean double standard." He said without thinking.

"You are correcting my English now. You are as bad as him." She turned on him.

Blushing, "I am sorry Jo. He does rub off on you."

"Maybe on you. For me he is just a blind jerk. What did you want?" She demanded.

"I am here to drive you to work."

"Waverly told me he didn't need me until noon, so I am not going in now. Just pick up that partner of yours and go."

Knowing that arguing with her would get him no place he left her to stew.

Sitting in their office, Illya let Napoleon express his concerns. He tried to explain how worried he had been about her and how when he saw her in the nightie the only thing her could really see were the bruises. And knowing she would defend herself against that type of treatment, she had let him do it to her.

"Mr. Waverly gave her that assignment. She knew what she was getting into as did he." Illya said.

"Why didn't he ask my opinion?"

"Really Napoleon, you know why."

"Yes, I guess I do. How do I correct this situation?"

"Would you act this way if it were April or question her judgment?" Illya asked later when Napoleon had bared his soul to him.

After thinking about it, Napoleon had to admit, "No."

"Then maybe you will see that you were wrong. I will say nothing else but do think about it my friend."

Illya left Napoleon looking over the situation and his reaction. After a while he knew what he had to do.

…

The knock was light and the word 'Jo' floated through the door.

"Napoleon I asked you to stay away." She leaned on the door wanting nothing more that to be held by him but knowing she couldn't forget what he had said.

"I'm sorry. I've coming bearing gifts and some humble pie."

"Humble pie?"

"Well actually it's cherry, your favorite. Humble pie means to apologize for a error in judgement. I shouldn't have said what I did. It's just I was so surprised to see you like that and the bruises. Then to be shot, well I flipped out."

Opening the door wide she let him come in. "I do like cherry pie."

"Maybe we can talk over it."

Jo pulled him close to her. "For tonight, I want to be just the woman who loved you and you to be the man who loves me. No one in charge, no ulterior motives, no betrayal—just you and me. What do you say?"

Napoleon lifted her chin to him with his knuckle. Slowly he used his finger tip running it around her lips before giving her a gentle kiss, "That sounds great to me." Jo placed her arms around his neck pulling him closer deepening the kiss.

With that the night exploded with pleasure and love.


End file.
